You've Got The Love
by Ellemix
Summary: Bella loves Jacob, but thinks Jacob doesn't feel the same way. By teasing him, will she get the man she's always wanted or will their friendship implode of awkwardness. All Human! Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content


**A/N: Here is a One Shot Valentine's Day featuring Bella and Jacob title based on the song from Florence And The Machine. And please comment any new story ideas you may have :)**

**Rated M for Coarse Language and Sexual Content**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*You've Got The Love*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Jacob and I have been best friends ever since we were kids, and he had a little tradition he would give me something on Valentine's Day, it all started when we were five and he gave me a bouquet of flowers that were from the ground, he accidentally shoved them in my face but apologize with a kiss on my cheek but now that we were all grown up and still surprisingly single I didn't know what was in store for me. Since we both go to the same university, we basically deemed each other as roommates, but I have kept a hidden secret from him. I am totally in love with him, he is the sweetest and nicest guy a girl could ever as for but I wasn't sure how he felt about me, but then it hit me I was going to tease him and see his reaction so it would be a little game before Valentine's Day to see what his move was.

**Monday**

When I woke up I decided to wear my underwear instead of sweats like I usually did and a matching tank top, I walked out to see Jacob in his tank top and boxers as usual, he looked so goddamn hot, like a greek god. And I have seen him shirtless and damn I would love to lick those abs.

"Morning, Jake." I smiled non chalantly

He turned smiling then his jaw dropped

"Bella, w-w-what are you wearing?"

"What do you mean, I'm wearing sweats as usual." I said

"Bella, your practically naked." He stammered

I looked down playfully and blushed purposefully

"Oops, I'm going to go change then." I smiled

I turned smirking happily, I turned to see he was cupping his erection and I giggled quietly

Success

**Jacob - 0 Bella - 1**

**Tuesday**

When I got home from work, I heard the shower turn off and there strolled out Jacob in a white towel tied below his sexy V muscle, I bit my lip and smiled.

"Hey Bells, you want to order in?" He asked

"Yeah sure, what do you want?" I asked

We looked at each other and grinned, and I knew we thought the same thing

"Japanese food." We grinned

"I'll order it while you go take a shower." He said smiling grabbing my bag

As he passed by me his towel dropped and I got a nice look at his butt and it was a nice butt. He turned back and grinned, I looked and saw his penis and it was so big, I looked up blushing and Jacob had a smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna go strok- I mean take my clothes off...I mean change into my Penis..I mean PJ's." I stammered

I retreated quickly to my room and I heard him chuckling

That bastard, it was all war now

Curse him

**Jacob - 1 Bella - 1**

**Wednesday**

Wednesday nights we usually have our game nights and I think we were both very aware of our sexual teasings, but since it was game night I was going to take it up a notch.

"Jake! Are we still on for game night?" I called

"Yeah!"

When I got out he was butt naked I blushed and looked away

"Admiring the view." He chuckled

I sneered. Two can play at this game I thought

I took off my sweat pants and shirt leaving me in a matching lace blue black Victoria secret wear

"Fuck me." He muttered

"So what shall we play tonight?" I smirked

"We can always play scrabble." He said

"Okay." I smiled

I went to the lower cabinet when we held all the games, I swept my hair over my shoulder and leaned down wiggling my butt teasing him, he groaned and retreated to his room and came back out with boxers on and a minimal bulge that I still noticed

Ha! I got him right where I want him

**Jacob - 1 Bella - 2 **

**Thursday**

I decided to go bring Jacob some lunch since he had forgot to pack one this morning so I thought I should make a picnic of it, he worked at the the car shop as a mechanic he looked hot as a grease monkey. I went and I saw his ex-girlfriend Leah. They had dated for a short period but he caught her cheating and I was his shoulder to cry on when she broke his heart and he thought he wasn't good enough but he is good enough. Matter a fact he is too good.

"Leah, I already told you, you can't pin a baby on me we've never had sex."

"But we fooled around." She purred

"Doesn't mean we had sex."

"Its her isn't it."

"Stop." He said

"The other reason you wanted to break up is because you love her."

"Yeah because she a way more decent person than you."

Jacob was interested in someone and that may or may not be me

Later that night I laid down in my room and felt tears pour

"Bella, you home!" He called

"Yeah." I sobbed

He slowly came in and touched my shoulder

"Have you been crying?" He asked

"No." I lied

"I know your lying Bella, do you want to talk about it?" He asked

"No." I sniffed

"I can hold you." He suggested

I nodded and he came laying down next to me and hold me close to him, I held his hand in mine.

"Who ever hurt you, I'll beat the shit out of them Bells."

How can he when he's the one that is hurting me but I give him points for making me feel better

**Jacob - 2 Bella - 2**

**Friday**

Since I overheard the conversation between Jacob and Leah I couldn't help but wonder who the other girl he was interested in but it didn't matter cause I knew that it wasn't me. That this whole time it was just mindless flirtation, I am just a best friend to him nothing more. It was now Friday and tomorrow would be Valentine's Day, there was no way Jacob was going to do more than a kiss on the cheek and a flower to go with the sweetness of the moment. As I got out of my room to the couch I sat and turned on the TV, then there was a pound on the door. I got up and ran to the door, I opened it to find Jacob beat up and soaking wet from the storm.

"Jacob, what happened?" I asked in shock and panic

"Stupid Quil decided to cheat Edward Cullen at a game of pool and his gang tried beating us up to we got away."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in a bit of pain." He said

I looked to see red staining his grey shirt

"Jake, your bleeding." I said panicked

He looked down and cursed

"Shit."

"Here take off your shirt." I said

I ran to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed the first aid kit, he had laid down on the sofa and I took the alcohol and dabbed the cut, he hissed and breathed slowly.

"Wow this is the second time, your group got into a fight with Edward."

"Well he's a dick and a racist, I don't know why all the girls find him so handsome, he's a douchebag with money."

"I don't find him attractive, I see through his act all the time."

"Well at least you have a brain everyone else is stupid."

"Well most girls just like him for the money, gold diggers." I muttered

I sewed his cut and patched it with a bandage

"Bella?"

"Mhmm." I said

"Are you interested in anyone?" He asked shyly

"Well yeah but I don't think he's interested, he might be interested in someone else." I said sadly

"That's stupid Bella, he would be the luckiest guy. The next time you see him tell him how you feel." He said

I smiled and put the first aid kit to the side and sat next to him

"I'm going to go put the first aid kit away and then get you a new shirt." I smiled

"Thank you Bella, you're the best. That guy is stupid not to like you." He smiled

I smiled and kissed his cheek, then went to his room once I was there I got his shirt and then I saw a picture of us at our first dance in middle school, his mom was so excited that he finally asked me, he beat Edward Cullen to it. I looked at the twelve year old him and he looked as cute as now then I purged my feelings as if I was talking to him.

"Jake, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were kids. You're sweet, kind, handsome and everything a girl dreams about but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship." I admitted blushing

"You love me?" He said from behind

I turned in embarrassment and nodded shyly

"Yeah." I said shyly

He smiled and came over to and suddenly his lips were on mine as he kissed me softly, I gasped and placed my hands on his shoulders, he pulled me into his arms and wrapped his hands on my lower back pulling me to him. He was so warm and his lips were so soft and warm. When we pulled away, I breathed shallowly

"I'm in love with you too Bella, I love you." He smiled

I smiled and blushed, he pulled me into another kiss and I moaned into it. He reached for the hem of my shirt and removed it leaving me in my blue and green lace bra

"You were such a tease." He whispered

"You figured it out." I gasped

He grinned

"You teased me too." I gasped

"Well you started it." He grinned

Once he laid me down on his bed and kissed me once more and grabbed at my hips I wrapped my legs around his hips, I smiled and pulled him down, his tongue slipped into my mouth and I reciprocated. He groaned and reached for my pants he slipped them off leaving me in only my panties and bra. I reached for his jeans and he helped me take them off, I smiled as he kissed me once more.

"Jake, are we going to have sex?" I asked panicked

"No, we don't have to. We can just fool around, I mean were pretty new at exploring each other."

"I can handle the fooling around." I smirked

He chuckled and we proceeded to kissing me sensually, I grasped his short hair pulling him down he grasped my hips with his warm hands, his hand slowly made its way inside my panties and he touched my nub

"Oh my god." I gasped

"You're so wet." He whispered licking my neck

"Jake." I moaned

He kissed down the valley of my breast and down my stomach to my mound, he opened my legs wider. He looked up at me grinned and started licking me. I cried out in sheer pleasure,I grasped the roots of his hair pulling him closer. He pulled back and started fingering me. I moaned and he groaned

"Fuck you're so wet, its so hot. Does this feel good? Am I hurting you?" He asked cautiously

"No, it feels so good don't stop." I moaned

He started going faster and sucking harder, I cried out and came all over his face gripping his hair by the roots, after I came down from high, I grabbed his erection and he groaned as I slipped my hand inside the waistband of his boxers and stroked him

"Jesus, so good." He moaned resting his head against my shoulder

I stroked him from base to tip and even fondled his balls then he came all over my hand

"Shit, I just came all over your hand. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled

He took off his boxer and wiped my hand, afterwards he threw it towards his waist basket. He pulled me to his chest and we slept

**Valentine's Day (Saturday)**

When I woke up I felt a warm arm around my waist, I smiled and I knew that it was Jacob, last night was amazing. He touched me in ways that no guy has ever touched me before, his fingers were so warm inside me and his mouth and tongue were all over my body. I also got to touch his shaft which was warm and not mention how big it was in my hand. I felt warm kisses on my shoulder, I smiled and turned over, seeing Jacob.

"Good Morning, beautiful." He smiled stroking my cheek

"Hi." I smiled

I leaned up and kissed him softly

"I never imagined this happening."

"Neither did I."

He smiled and held my hand softly

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you." I smiled back

We rested our foreheads together smiling

"I wanted to give you something, I was going to ask you later when we hung out but this is the perfect opportunity."

He reached in his bedside drawer and got a box, I sat up and he did too.

"I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend tonight with this present." He smiled handing it to me

I opened it to find a bracelet with a wolf charm on it

"Jake, it's beautiful." I smiled

He helped me put it on and smiled

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked

I looked at him and smirked

"What if I say no?" I teased

"Well then." He smirked

He grabbed me and tickled me I giggled he chuckled above me

"Be mine!" He yelled

"No." I giggled hiding under the covers

He crawled under as well and wrapped his arms around me

"Be mine." He smiled kissing my cheek

"Okay, yes I'm yours." I giggled

He smiled and leaned down kissing me, I flipped us over and smiled, I brushed my hair to the side he marveled at me and smiled.

"You are my woman now." He grunted playfully

I giggled and kissed his temple

"Well I guess I can't get away from you." I smiled

He kissed me softly grabbing my hips he pulled back and chuckled

"I have a little tease don't I?" He asked

"Yep." I smiled

"I finally have the most beautiful woman in the world."

I hid my face under the covers and smiled

I finally got the man I longed for since we were kids, I can finally move forward with my relationship with Jacob


End file.
